dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dechel Arc
The Dechel Arc is a series of episodes that took place in season four from Wild Friendship - Wild Warehouse. The episodes revolve around Dechel's feelings for each other after the introduction of the recurring character, Raya Summary Raya is introduced in the series as Dean's new girlfriend, whom he met in science class a couple of weeks before. Rachel begins to grow jealous of Raya as she reveals to have grown a crush on Dean. Rachel admits her feelings for Dean infront of Raya after she gets humiliated infront of the whole school. Raya soon mistakes Rachel for dating Dean after finding them hugging by the window in her bedroom, and begins to spy on them. Dean forgives her mistake and heads out on his first official date with Raya, only to find out that Raya was only going out with him as a practical joke with her friends. Dean realises that he has feelings for Rachel and kisses her and after a day of thinking, Dechel decide to officially become boyfriend and girlfriend Arc Episodes 'Wild Friendship' Plot Rachel wins five movie tickets and asks each of her five friends to go to the movies. All of them make up excuses for getting out of it, except for Dean, who is willing to go. To avoid awkwardness, they both decide to call their outing a "friend date". When arriving at the cinema, Dean asks Rachel for an extra ticket. Confused, Rachel hands him one and looks around for seats in the cinema. She eventually finds Dean sitting at the front and joins him. When Rachel asks Dean about the extra ticket, he introduces his new girlfriend, Raya, to Rachel. Rachel immediately responds by throwing up into a stranger's handbag, and begins asking questions about Dean and Raya's relationship. Rachel excuses herself to the "bathroom" and calls Justice about the whole thing. After hearing Justice's lame attempts for advice, Rachel decides to make her way back into the cinema, only Dean is missing. Raya tells Rachel that Dean is in the bathroom, and begins to ask Rachel about her history with Dean. Rachel gives logical responses while Dean returns to his seat and begins flirting with Raya. Throughout the course of the movie, Raya and Dean cuddle and make small talk, making Rachel disgusted. Rachel eventually gives up and heads home, being annoyed with Dean for interrupting their time together. Quotes 'Wild and Wilder' Plot After grieving with anger from the events of the previous episode, Gary and Justice come to a conclusion that Rachel is jealous of Dean and Raya's relationship. Though Rachel denies this, she proceeds to tearing a whole textbook in half when Deya walk by. Rachel asks Gary and Justice for help. They come up with the idea that if Rachel had a boyfriend, she wouldn't be so jealous. So Rachel attends Triquan's singles night. After the plan backfires, she storms out, only to be hit in the face with a door by a boy named Richard. Rachel agrees to go out with Richard before realising that he was smaller in height and age, and makes him transfer to Colorado State School so that she could "date" him, with a new plan to make Dean jealous. The following day at school, Raya begins making fun of Richard. Rachel tells her that they are a couple, even though that she was only pretending. Rachel goes to all limits to make her and Richard's relationship realistic by attempting to copy everything that Raya and Dean does. Later that day at lunch, Rachel witnesses Dean feeding Raya and decides to take it to the next level with Richard: she sticks a piece of spaghetti between her mouth and Richard's mouth and makes them attempt to kiss in the middle. Before she could hesitate, Raya calls around the whole cafeteria to watch. Richard backs out at the last second, leaving Rachel with a line of spaghetti sauce on her face and a concerned look. Raya takes a picture of Rachel's reaction. In the hallway, Raya approaches Rachel stating that she posted her picture on her Headbook page. Dean overhears this and begins questioning Raya, in which Raya blantantly lies. With out hesitation, Rachel blurts out about the whole Richard episode and finally admits that she was jealous at Dean and Raya's relationship. At home, Dean approaches Rachel and tells her that she was brave about admitting her jealousy to Raya. Dean than begins telling Rachel that he believed that Raya was not a good person, and that he was going to break up with her the following day. Rachel is satisfied with this, and apologises to Richard (whom Dean invited into their home). Quotes 'Wild Meeting' Plot The episode begins with Dean telling Rachel that he attempted to break up with Raya, only Raya invited Dean to meet her parents instead. Afraid, Dean asks Rachel to come with him to Raya's house, and she does. Upon arrival, Raya notices Rachel at the door with Dean and locks Rachel in her bedroom. Meanwhile, Dean has an awfully unappealing dinner with Raya and her parents. After a while, Dean begins questioning Raya about Rachel's where abouts, and Raya tells him that she went home. On his way out, Dean heads upstairs to use the bathroom, where he hears Rachel banging on Raya's bedroom door. Dean unlocks the door to find a distressed Rachel. Dean notices the view from Raya's window, and Dechel decide to stand by the window and look out at the view. Rachel asks Dean for his jacket, in which he wraps around her, and hugs Rachel from behind with his arms around her waist. Raya walks past her bedroom only to find Dechel looking out the window together. She then begins to suspect that Dean and Rachel are secretly dating. Quotes 'Wild Dean's Soul-Mate' Plot Dean and Rachel return home after visiting Raya's house with out Raya's knowledge. Raya tells her mother about her plan to get Dean and Rachel to admit that they are dating. Raya begins to follow Dechel individually around the school and corners them to answer them questions on one another. Dechel give her compelling answers, and she is still convinced that they are secretly dating. She overhears Dechel talking about what had occured the previous night in her bedroom, and that they shouldn't tell her about what had occured. Although, it was revealed that they were talking about Rachel stealing one of Raya's bottle of nail polish with out her knowing. Rachel and Dean return home to find Raya hiding behind the couch. Raya confesses her suspicion, in which Dechel denies their suspected relationship. Rachel is left angry at Raya, while Dean admits that he had developed strong feelings for Raya. Quotes 'Wild Break Up' Plot The episode begins with Dean returning home from school, revealing the news that he and Raya were heading out on their first official date. Rachel laughs at the idea of Dean and Raya spending the date alone, as she reveals that she is secretly spying on the date. Rachel picks out Dean's clothes and does his hair in attempt that Raya dislikes it. That evening, Dean finds Raya at the restaurant, while Rachel lurks in the back. Raya escorts herself to the bathroom and Rachel follows her. Rachel overhears Raya speaking to a male, which turns out to be Raya's real boyfriend, and finds out that Raya was only going out with Dean as a bet with her friends to take out the biggest joke in school. Raya was then planning to reveal her true boyfriend to Dean to break his heart and put his reaction on the internet. Worried, Rachel rushes out to Dean's table and tells him about Raya's scheme. Dean disapproves in disbelief, and they begin to argue. He tells Rachel to leave, and she storms out. Raya then returns to the table and Dean tells her about what Rachel had just told him, however, Raya denies this. After a few minutes, it was revealed to be true. Dean breaks up with Raya and storms out of the restaurant. Dean returns home and notices Rachel on the couch. He joins her and apologises for thinking that she was lying to him about Raya. They share a sweet moment, where Dean reveals to Rachel about his past feeling towards other girls and how they never returned his feelings. After the talk, they decide to call it a night and they both head upstairs to use the bathroom. Rachel waits outside the bathroom while Dean uses it, but before he does, he rushes out the bathroom door to kiss her. They tell each other that it meant absolutely nothing, however they secretly believe that it did. This ends the episode in a cliffhanger. Quotes Sometime after 'Wild Warehouse' Plot Following the events of the previous night, Dean walks in on Rachel making breakfast, and asks her about the kiss that had they shared. To Dean's dismay, Rachel tells him that it meant nothing, and it was best if they remained friends. Overhearing this, Gary drags Dean into the living room, while Justice stays with Rachel in the kitchen. Gary and Justice begin asking Dean and Rachel about their feelings for one another, and they both reveal that they do have feelings for each other. Justice takes Rachel out of the house to get her mind off of Dean, while Dean stays home with Gary to discuss his feelings for Rachel. Justice takes Rachel to the mall for the grand opening of a large warehouse/hardware store, however the tools remind Rachel of Dean. They attempt to discuss the relationship however several children's cartoon characters such as Big Bird and Goofy distract them. Justice takes Rachel outside, sits her down at a table and goes to buy her a smoothie from the other side of the mall. Upon waiting for Justice's return, Marge Simpson sits down at Rachel's table and gives her relationship advice. Justice returns confused, and continues to discuss Dean's potential future relationship with Rachel. Meanwhile at home, Dean was getting mixed emotions from Rachel's sudden rush to get out of the house, and begins questioning his feelings for her. Troubled, he decides to get a drink out of the kitchen cabinet, where Homer Simpson pops out. Homer gives Dean advice about Rachel. Although satisfied with Homer's advice, Dean feels even more confused about his feelings for Rachel, and begins discussing them with Leaf and Gary. When Rachel and Justice return home, Justice reveals to Rachel about Dean's feelings for her, and Gary does the same to Dean. Garice leave Dechel alone where they discuss their feelings for one in another. They decide to become an official couple and confirm it with a kiss. Dechel make it official as they walk hand in hand into the new warehouse store. This confirms their official relationship and concludes the Dechel arc. Quotes To be added Trivia *The arc is spanned a total of six episodes, from S4 E15 - S4 E20 *It is the only series of episodes that directly continue on from each other in the whole series *The beginning of Wild Dean's Soul-Mate and Wild Warehouse recounts the events of the previous arc episodes in a "previously" sequence, a common method that is used to recount the previous events in between the parts of a two parter episode. These are the only single episodes that contain this sequence *Wild Meeting and Wild Break Up are the only two episodes in the arc that contain sub-plots that have nothing to do with the Dechel centric part of the episode: **Wild Meeting involves Justice and The Mayor's Daughter doing a science project together **Wild Break Up involves Bill being addicted to donuts *Raya is portrayed by Katherine McNamara, and she makes an appearance in five out of the six episodes *The amount of present cast in this arc vary between each episode. A large amount of the main cast are absent over a majority of these episodes, due to their insignificance to the plot of the episode (in bill order): **'Wild Friendship:' ***Present: Sierra McCormick, Chloë Moretz, Kyle Massey, Zachary Gordon, Rebecca Graham ***Absent: David St. James, Ryan Gornman, T'Keyah Crystal Keymah ***Guest: Katherine McNamara, Micheal Murphy, Fiona Reece, Joey Bragg **'Wild and Wilder:' ***Present: Sierra McCormick, Chloë Moretz, Kyle Massey, Zachary Gordon, T'Keyah Crystal Keymah ***Absent: Rebecca Graham, David St. James, Ryan Gornman ***Guest: Katherine McNamara, Gage Munroe **'Wild Meeting:' ***Present: Sierra McCormick, Chloë Moretz, Zachary Gordon ***Absent: Kyle Massey, Rebecca Graham, David St. James, Ryan Gornman, T'Keyah Crystal Keymah ***Guest: Katherine McNamara, Fiona Reece, Kali Rocha, Bronson Pinchot, Andrew Hill Newman **'Wild Dean's Soul-Mate' ***Present: Sierra McCormick, Chloë Moretz, Kyle Massey, Zachary Gordon ***Absent: Rebecca Graham, David St. James, Ryan Gornman, T'Keyah Crystal Keymah ***Guest: Katherine McNamara, Kali Rocha **'Wild Break Up' ***Present: Sierra McCormick, Chloë Moretz, Kyle Massey, Zachary Gordon, Rebecca Graham, David St. James, Ryan Gornman, T'Keyah Crystal Keymah ***Absent: None ***Guest: Katherine McNamara, Austin Fryberger **'Wild Warehouse' ***Present: Sierra McCormick, Chloë Moretz, Kyle Massey, Zachary Gordon ***Absent: Rebecca Graham, David St. James, Ryan Gornman, T'Keyah Crystal Keymah ***Guest: John Getheburs, Michael Murphy ***Special Guest: Matt Vogel (voice of Big Bird), Bill Farmer (voice of Goofy), Jonathan Beech (voice of 4), Dan Castellaneta (voice of Homer Simpson), Julie Kavner (voice of Marge Simpson) Category:Dechel Category:Episodes Category:Media